


aeipathy.

by ultsmrk



Series: — reader fics; [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, supernatural!AU, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk
Summary: (N.) An enduring and consuming passion.For some reason or another, Jaehyun was completely infatuated by you. And you, him.
Relationships: Jung Jaehyun/Reader
Series: — reader fics; [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1393618
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	aeipathy.

**aeipathy**. _(noun.) an enduring and continuing passion_

**

“Congratulations,” you read out the letter that you clasped in your shaking hands. You gasped, as your voice raises three octaves and got considerably louder. “you’ve been accepted into White Mountain Academy’s class of 2023!”

You hugged your grandparents tightly, elated by the news. You had been accepted into your parents alma-mater, White Mountain Academy. A prestigious university on the West Coast, your grandparents would continuously talk very highly of the school, and pushed you hard as you put in applications to colleges, White Mountain being one of them. After three months, a lot of interviews and a rather strange college entry exam, you had finally been accepted.

The last three months of your senior year would pass in a blur. Your friends would gush over the colleges they would attend in the fall, and saw everything with rosy-coloured glasses as they mapped out the rest of their lives. You, of course, knew exactly what your plan was: you were planning to study history, and become a future historian working for the Museum of Natural History. Your future papers would be cited by tired college students, your future biographies being adored by professors for decades to come. 

Your summer vacation also passed in a blur, as you receive mass praise from your grandparents for passing your finals spectacularly, and offered you a valuable sum of money to help pay your way through college. You packed your room up, taking all the sentimental items with you. Jumping into the back of your grandpas old pick-up truck, you watched the world pass you by as you made the four-hour drive to White Mountain.

As you passed through the big, iron gates that beckoned you in, you drew a deep breath as the scenery soaked into your mind.  _ You’re home _ .

**

“Oh honey, please be careful.” Your grandmother frets, as you jump down from the truck-bed and grab your bag. Your grandfather comes around to the back of the truck and lifts down the box of your things. “Places like this can be very dangerous, you know. Especially for someone such as yourself.”

“Grandma, I’ll be fine. It’s just college; I’ll have people looking out for me here.” You say with a grin, rolling your eyes slightly. Your grandmother had always meant well, but at times she could be rather overbearing. “Can’t you trust me?”

“Y/N, please-”

“Dorothy. Let her be.” Your grandfather interjects. “I’m sure she’ll be perfectly fine. Y/N always has been very strong, I’m sure college won’t be the thing that spooks her.”

“Grandpa’s right. Trust in me, Grandma. If there’s any trouble, I’ll let you know. Okay?”

“Fine.” She finally gives in, sighing in defeat whilst you smile brightly. “But, please do be careful. You never know, hon. And your parents shall forever haunt me if I let anything happen to you.”

“Grandma. Learn to let me go.” You chuckle softly, reaching forward to hug both of your grandparents. You kiss them both on the cheek, before letting them go. ”I’ll still be your little granddaughter. But, I need my room to grow. Okay? I’ll call you often. I’ll fill you in on everything, I promise.”

“Okay. Goodbye, sweetheart. Have fun, learn a lot. Make us all proud.”

Waving goodbye, you stand by the lot watching as they pull out of the space and drive off past the gates. When they’re gone, you softly sigh as you adjust the bag on your shoulder and pick up the box. Turning your back on the lot, you take your first steps on the new campus. 

Searching for your dorm, you ask around until you eventually found the dorm building. Old brick walls beckon you inside, and you head up the stairs and walk along the bustling hallway until you found your room. Standing in the doorway, you stare at your new roommate -- she’s beautiful, with pale skin and cascading black hair flowing onto her bedspread as she looks at her phone. Her legs are folded, and you can imagine the song that she’s listening to as you watch her feet beating to a rhythm. 

“Don’t just stand there in the doorway! I won’t bite!” Her voice interrupts you, and you snap out of your thoughts to see her staring at you with a bright smile. Chuckling awkwardly, you step into the room. 

It’s a quaint little space; her side matched a Pinterest wall, with a barrage of posters and photos from home. Fairy lights are strung along her bed frame, further setting the cozy atmosphere. The sole desk in the room, with the school-provided laptop, had already been decorated on her side with cute trinkets and mementos.

“Hi.. are you Joy?” You ask nervously, putting your things on the bed slowly.

“Indeed I am. You must be my new roommate.” Joy moves around on the bed, sitting up as she slides her phone under her pillow. She stands up, extending her hand as she introduces herself formally. “Y/N, is it? Freshman?”

“Yeah.” You say, shaking her hand rigidly. “Are you not a freshman?”

“I’m a Junior. I wanted someone my age to be my roommate, but, oh well! Welcome to WhiMou!” She says enthusiastically. “Do you need any help unpacking?”

“I’m fine, thank you.” You laugh nervously, working through your things as you unpacked. “And, WhiMou?””

“White Mountain Academy.” Joy says, matter-of-factly. She relaxes back on her bed again, sitting cross-legged as she watches you unpack and carefully decorate your side of the room. “None of us students call the school by its full title, we all call it WhiMou. So, Y/N. What’s your major?”

“History. What about you?”

“Fashion design. I’m gonna become a top stylist in Milan within the next few years. Look out for me, okay?”

“Will do.” You smile, before silence falls over the room. Joy goes back to looking at her phone, as you continue unpacking. You neatly place clothes in the closet and tack memories on the wall. You also decorate your side of the desk with cute trinkets and mementos as Joy had done. As you gave yourself an imaginary pat on the back, you turn back to Joy. 

“So, uhm. Since you know your way around and all..”

“You need a tour?”

“Please.”

“You’re so cute, freshie. You don’t need to be so nervous! Relax a little, okay? I already said I won’t bite.” Joy chuckles, quickly noticing your rigidness. Putting her phone back under the pillow, she stands up. “Thankfully, WhiMou gives all students the first day back at school off to let the freshies get acquainted with the grounds and the people, and give returning students a day of peace before Hell begins, if you know what I mean.”

“No, not really.”

“After a little while you will. I remember being a freshie like you.” Joy laughs again. “Anyways, the tour! Follow me, try to keep up!”

Joy suddenly grabs your hand, whizzing the two of you down the hall and out of the building as Joy provides a whistle-stop tour of the campus.

“This building we’re coming out of is Price Hall. It’s an all-girls dorm. But, if you are interested to know, the boys dorm is across the campus. It’s Kings Hall.”

“Right.”

“We also have the communal commons, the cafeteria, the library, all the classic college buildings. Oh, we have some bars in town -- Infernis and Terra. Maybe at the weekend, we can do some bar nights! I’ll introduce you to some of my friends, we’ll all get along swell!”

“Okay.”

Joy then stops in her tracks, turning to you with a slight frown.

“You don’t sound very enthusiastic, Y/N.”

“Sorry.” You sheepishly apologise.

“Do you not like my tours?” Joy asks with a pout.

“No, no! They’re good.” You reassure her with a panicked expression. “You’re really energetic and I love that, it’s just..”

“What is it?”

“I just don’t really need to be fed  _ all  _ of this info so quickly, y’know? I kinda just wanna know where my classes are gonna be, where the library is and where to get food.” You say, smiling sheepishly as you analyse Joy’s stone-faced expression for any signs of anger.

“I see.” Joy says, a slight sigh in her tone. “Have you got your schedule yet?”

“It’s back upstairs in our room.” You reply, before you furrow your eyebrows. “Joy, did I upset you?”

“No, no. I just..” Joy sighs. “I like meeting new people. But I guess I can get a little too much sometimes. I’m sorry that I overwhelmed you.”

“It’s fine. And, I am really excited to meet those friends of yours.”

“You are?”

“Yeah. College is all about new experiences, right?”

“Right!”

Concluding the tour, the two of you head back to the dorm. There, you meet some of your other hallmates, and Joy tells you where your classes will be. You nod, marking out the information on the map that the school provided. Before long, the two of you have come fast friends, talking late into the night.

**

You quickly reach for the alarm that rings so early in the morning. You had purposely set an alarm for seven in the morning so that you could be assured that you had enough time to prepare for your first day of classes. Groggily sitting up, you rub your eyes before looking over to Joy’s side of the room. The alarm hadn’t woken her, as she continued to sleep facing away from you. Sighing with relief, you pull back the cover and get out of bed.

Reaching for the little bag of toiletries that you had hung on the wardrobe door, you slip quietly out of the room and tip-toe along the hallway to the communal showers. You’re greeted with steam and the sound of running water, as many other early risers seized the opportunity for a shower to wake them up. You chose a shower at the very end, and place a towel by the curtain before you walk inside the cubicle.

You run the water before undressing, and you hum in satisfaction as the hot water hits your body, licking you clean as you lather and rinse. You spend twenty minutes washing your hair, rinsing out all the grime and dirt of the past few days. After an hour, you’re out of the cubicle. 

Tying the towel tightly around you, you dig through the toiletries bag as you pull out your toothbrush and toothpaste, along with your hairbrush. You multitask, the toothbrush hanging from your mouth as you brush through your tangled, damp hair. Then, with all the knots gone, you fully focus on brushing your teeth.

You’re out of the bathroom by eight in the morning, walking back down the hall with bag in hand as you return to your room. You smile at a now-awake Joy, who smiles tiredly back at you.

“Hey. Did I wake you?” You ask, hanging the bag back on the wardrobe door as you begin to get changed and dry your hair. It took you twenty minutes to dry your hair, followed by ten minutes picking out the perfect outfit -- smart but casual, you settle for a white buttoned blouse, jeans and sneakers. After drying your hair, you tie it into a high bun. You don’t do very much with your makeup besides creating a natural face.

“No. I’ve been awake for a while.” She says, stretching. “You’re up really early.”

“I don’t wanna be late for my first day.” You say, satisfied with your outfit. You move onto packing your backpack with all the essentials -- your textbooks, a pad of paper and your pencil case, along with a bottle of water.

“When does your class start?”

“Ten.”

“It’s eight-thirty. I think you can spare some time.” Joy laughs, getting out of bed. It doesn’t take her very long to get changed into an outfit that was fit for a fashion student. She shines in her smart blouse that contrasted her ripped jeans and Doc Martens, and she finishes the looks with a black beret. 

“Come on, let’s go get some breakfast.” She smiles at you, holding out her hand.

“Okay. Lead the way.”

Joy giggles, pulling you out of the room as she leads you out of the building to the cafeteria. You laugh at how excited she is, and you don’t bother stopping her when her pace quickens to quickly enter the building and get into the growing line of hungry students. As you wait, you survey the slowly filling tables, as students each take their time to begin their day slouched over bowls of oatmeal and stacks of pancakes. 

Getting to the front of the line, you’re spoilt for choice on what you wanted for your breakfast. You decide on a stack of pancakes and coffee, along with a tiny pot of fruit. Joy picks the same, minus the fruit. Filling your trays and being careful not to spill your drink, you and Joy exit the line and look for somewhere to sit.

“Joy! Y/N!” You hear Seulgi, one of your hallmates, call out for you. She’s sat at a table near the window, and beckons you over to her empty table.

“Hey, Seulgi!” Joy says back, before nudging you and pointing over to Seulgi. “Come on, Y/N. She’s calling us over.”

The two of you weave through the crowd of tables before reaching her. Joy takes the seat next to her, and you sit opposite them. 

“Hey there.” You greet Seulgi brightly, taking a second to glance at her tray and the lone bowl of cereal and an empty glass of what used to be orange juice before you tuck into your own food.

“Good morning, fellow early risers.”

“What are you doing up so early?”

“Prof is super strict with his deadlines, and I really need to put some finishing touches on my final canvas.” Seulgi groans, ranting about the summer coursework her professor had given the class. “Thankfully, he said I could use the art room for the last hour before class starts. Pro-tip, kids: don’t ever take fine art.”

“Ah, good luck.” You say, frowning at her expense. “I’m sure you’re gonna do well.”

“Thank you, Y/N. So, are you excited for your first day?”

“I guess?” You say, tilting your head to the side. “I have no idea what’s going to happen.”

“Nobody ever does.” Joy says. “Just seize the day.”

“Joy, are we still going to Infernis on Friday?” Seulgi cuts in.

“Of course!” Joy smiles, before turning to you. “Y/N, do you wanna come with us?”

“Joy, are you sure?” Seulgi frowns, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. “It’s her first week.. shouldn’t we let her settle in more first?”

“We’ll be fine. Y/N even told me she’s excited to go with us, right Y/N?”

“Is it really okay for me to go?”

“N-”

“Yes, of course! It’s totally fine.” Joy exclaims, and Seulgi sighs.

“Seulgi..? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Look, if you’d rather me not go-”

“No, you might as well now.” She huffs, before mumbling: “Even if you end up getting yourself killed.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” She fakes a smile, before suddenly getting up. “Hey, look at the time. I better get going. See you later, girls.”

Taking her tray, Seulgi leaves the table. You watch as she returns her tray to the washing station before she abruptly leaves the hall. You watch out of the window as she strides across the campus in a huff.

“That was weird.”

“Yeah.”

“Joy, be honest.” You say, looking at her dead in the eye. “Is it really okay for me to go with you?”

“Of course! Me and Seulgi will look after you. We won’t leave you on your own out there, freshie.”

“Alright, then.”

“I’m gonna head off to class.” Joy says, forcing a smile as she stands up. “Will you be alright from here on out?”

“Yeah, I can find my way.”

“Okay. You’ve got my number, so text me if you need me, ‘kay?”

“Alright. I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Totally.”

You watch her leave, returning her tray and leaving the cafeteria. You sit and eat quietly for a little while longer, before you also return your tray and leave the hall. Following the map, you head off towards your first class. Losing yourself in thought as you marvel at the historic brick walls, you don’t notice that you’ve bumped into someone before you’re staring at him from the floor.

“Hey. Are you alright?” Striking brown eyes, slightly curled brown hair and a fair complexion. That was the first time you saw him.  _ Jung Jaehyun _ .

His hand is reaching out for you, his face expressing concern. Snapping out of your train of thought, you take his hand and pull yourself up.

“Oh. Uh, yeah. Fine, thank you.” You laugh nervously, brushing yourself off. “I’m just a little bit of a klutz.”

“Right.”

“I’m sorry for bumping into you.” You smile sheepishly.

“It’s fine.” He chuckles. “It happens.”

“Right. Well, I really gotta run. I’m sorry, again!” Moving past him, you break into a jog as you continue onto class, pushing down the nagging feeling that he was watching you go.

**

“Is this seat taken?”

Looking up at the familiar voice, your eyes widen slightly as the guy from earlier stares back at you, grabbing at the back of the seat next to you.

“Oh, no.” You say, stammering slightly. “Go ahead.”

“Thank you.”

You quietly watch as he sits next to you, swiftly unpacking his bag. When he notices you staring, he glances back with a slight smile, and you turn away with beet-red cheeks. Thankfully, you’re soon able to shift your attention to the front of the room where the professor is ready to start.

“Alright, class. Good morning, and welcome to your Introduction to History class.” She smiles brightly, moving onto the next part of her slideshow as she introduces herself. “We’ll cover a vast amount of periods over these next few years together, but for this first week I’d like to see what periods  _ you  _ prefer.” 

“Paired with the person beside you, I want you both to come up with a presentation on your favourite period of history, be it a specific event or something over a number of years.” She continues, working through her slideshow. “We’ll present them this Friday. And, you won’t be officially graded, obviously -- this is a chance for you to get to know your classmates.”

“Whilst you all start brainstorming, I’m gonna take roll call.” She concludes, before moving down the register of names. You listen closely to each name and match it to its face.

“Jaehyun?”

“Present.” The guy next to you speak, and you turn to face him. He gives you a side glance and another small smile.

“Y/N?”

“Here.” You stammer, turning away from Jaehyun and looking out of the window. You feel your cheeks getting hotter, and you could swear that you heard him chuckling softly. The professor finishes taking roll call, and gets quietly on with her own work.

“So, what should we do our project on?” You say, mustering up the courage to look at him again. He’s sat relaxed in his chair, not really acknowledging you. 

“It’s your choice.” He says, folding his arms over his chest.

“Okay.. uhm, the First World War?”

“That’s fine.”

“Okay.” You open up your notepad, beginning your brainstorm by writing the topic in the middle of the page in smooth black ink, and drawing a cloud shape around the words. You turn back to him. “So, what do you know about it?”

“Quite a bit. My great-grandfather fought in it.” He says bluntly. “He was actually on the maiden voyage of the Titanic too.”

“Really?” You ask in disbelief. “He’s one of the lucky survivors then.”

“Yeah. His stories of that voyage have been passed down through the family.” He says. “I guess we could start from there and span the decade?”

“From the 1910s to the roaring 20s? Sounds good to me.”

Over the next few hours, you and Jaehyun make a start on your project, with him telling the stories he could remember and you writing down the key details. You would often react to the stores being told, but for a majority of the time, you were scribbling away to keep up with him.

“Oh my gosh.” You gasp softly, as Jaehyun tells the story of how his great-grandfather had came to be on that fatal voyage. “Your great grandpa was travelling back to America to be with his wife, your great-grandma, and your grandpa?”

“Yeah.”

“God. Imagine if he hadn’t have made it.. he’s so lucky.”

“Yeah.” The bell tolls then, loud and shrill throughout the building. “Oh, that’s the bell. End of classes for the day?”

“I have a Languages lecture to attend later this afternoon.” You say, as you both pack up your bags and leave for lunch.

“Right.” Jaehyun nods, following you out of the room. “Anyways, do you wanna continue this later? Swing by my room later?”

“Really?” You ask, stammering again at the thought of being in his room so suddenly after meeting him, and how bluntly he had even suggested the idea.

“Yeah. You know where the boys dorms are, right? Next to the sports building.”

“Gotcha.” You nod. “What time should I swing by?”

“When does your afternoon lecture finish?”

“Four-thirty.”

“I’ll see you at five-thirty, then.”

“Okay.” 

Smiling, the two of you say your goodbyes before heading in opposite directions as you head off to the cafeteria for lunch.

**

“So, how was your first day?” Joy hums, watching you from her spot on her bed as you get changed out of the outfit you wore before and put on a pair of comfortable leggings and a black spaghetti-strap tank top. 

“Fine. I’m doing a project on the 1910s. I’m heading over to meet my partner at his dorm now-”

“Hold on.” Joy interjects, a small, sly grin on her face.  _ His  _ dorm?”

“Yeah?”

“Sit.”

“I don’t wanna be-”

“Sit down, Y/N.” Joy insists, pulling you downward to sit next to her on the bed. “Tell me the details. Who’s this partner of yours?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“I know all the people here. I may know this guy of yours.”

“Okay. Fine. His name is Jaehyun-”

“Jung Jaehyun?” Joy asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t catch his last name, only his first-”

“Brown hair, brown eyes, pale and buff?”

“Yeah?”

“Yep. Jung Jaehyun.”

“You know him?”

“He’s super popular around here.” Joy nods. “A lot of the girls here have caught his eye.”

“So, he’s a player?” You ask.

“No.” Joy says, furrowing her eyebrows. “Strangely enough, whilst they catch his eye, he doesn’t do anything with them.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Anyways, I’ve talked to him a lot of the time, and he seems very nice. But, really mysterious. It’s annoying.”

“So, am I allowed to go and meet him now,  _ mom _ ?” You ask with a laugh.

“Don’t call me that! I’m just trying to be a good roomie, and friend.” Joy pouts, before laughing with you. “But, Jaehyun’s completely safe. You’re free to go.”

“Thank you.” You smile, getting up from her bed and grabbing your bag from your bed. “I won’t be long, hopefully. A few hours at the most. We’ll have to grab a later dinner.”

“That’s fine. The cafeteria closes for the night at nine. Just make it there for half-eight and we’ll be golden.”

“Okay! Bye!” You call out as you quickly leave the room, hurrying along the halls and swiftly exiting the building. It was five minutes until five-thirty, and you didn’t want to keep him waiting. Adjusting the bag on your shoulders, you break out into a small jog as you make your way across the campus to Kings Hall.

Entering the building, you were so focussed on picking up your pace that you end up colliding with someone.

“Oh, excuse me!” You apologise, stepping backwards.

“It’s no problem- wait. Y/N?” You recognise the voice talking to you, and look up as your highschool best friend smiles back at you.

“Yea- Mark? Mark Lee?”

“Hey!” His smile grows wider, as he pulls you into a hug. He still smells like his overused vanilla scented cologne, and his eyes still have the same shine to them. You both found yourself laughing at each other.

“Hey yourself. I didn’t know you came here too!” You exclaim, nudging him in the arm. “We were best friends for four years and you didn’t think to tell me we were attending the same school?”

“I didn’t even know I’d been accepted until the summer!” Mark says. “You and I weren’t even in the same orientation period, I didn’t get a chance!”

“It’s fine now.” You forgive him quickly, laughing again. “How are you? I didn’t see you at all this summer.”

“Yeah, I was super busy. But, I’m good! I’m in this super awesome Literature program. You know me and my novels.”

“Yeah, I remember.” You smile, remembering all the hours he would be hunched over his laptop, typing away in his own little world. He’d always let you read his stories, and you were his biggest fan. “I’m gonna see your name on the cover of an awesome fantasy novel sometime in the next few years, right?”

“That’s the plan.” Mark chuckles, before changing the subject. “Anyways, what are you doing here? You lost?”

“Oh, no. I’m here to work with my history partner, Jaehyun.” You say. “Do you know where he is?”

“I dunno. His room is just upstairs though, room number 9.” Mark says, motioning up the stairs as he gives you directions. “I’m gonna shoot off to the library for a bit, I’ll see you around?”

“Yeah, of course. Nice to see you again!”

“You too!”

Following the directions, you head up the stairs and weave through the hallway, and the small cluster of boys chatting amongst themselves. Arriving at Jaehyun’s room, you peek through the slightly-open door to find the room empty. Sighing softly, yet not wanting to intrude in his personal space, you wait outside. Pulling out your phone, you put in your headphones and put on music to pass the time.

“Hey. You’re punctual.” Jaehyun’s voice breaks your train of thought. Taking out a headphone, you look over at him, and the steam rising from his bare chest as he clutches at the towel on his waist.

“Hi-  _ oh. _ ” You blush deeply, and he chuckles softly.

“You just caught me coming back from a shower.” He hums softly. “Don’t stare at me too hard, okay?”

You turn even redder, turning away. Chuckling again, Jaehyun moves past you and enters his room. He turns his head to face you.

“Give me a few minutes to get changed, alright?”

Jaehyun shuts his door, and you wait for him to get changed. As the time passes, you manage to calm yourself and by the time Jaehyun was finished, you were back to normal.

“Okay, come on in.” Jaehyun opens the door, wearing a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants. He beckons you inside, and you shyly enter the room. 

“Wow. Nice room.” You say, taking in the light-grey walls and modern decor. A scented candle set a mood for the room, and the corner lamp gave the room some light behind the dark blinds that obscured the daylight. 

“Thank you?” Jaehyun laughs softly, shutting the door behind you as you further entered the room. He motions to his black-clad bed that was pushed up against the wall. “Sit down on the bed, get comfortable.”

“Okay..” You mumble, removing your bag and gently placing it next to you as you sat down. Jaehyun moves across the room to grab his notepad and pen, before joining you on the bed. He sits an arms length from you, cross-legged.

“You’re really tense.” He observes, tilting his head to the side. “May I ask why?”

“Oh, I’m fine, really.” You brush off the subject, sitting rigidly opposite him.

“Is it because you saw me half-naked seven hours after meeting me?”

“No..”

“Is it because we’re all alone in my room?”

“No…”

“Are you scared of me, Y/N?” Jaehyun asks, a small smirk on his lips. He moves aside his notepad, moving closer to you. He’s in a crawling position, a few inches from your face as he whispers softly into your ear. “You’re afraid I’m gonna take advantage of you? That I invited you to my room for some casual sex, and have no actual intention of studying with you?”

“I..” You tense up more, quickly moving away from him. You’re staring at him like you are a deer in his headlights, your heart pounding in your chest and your breathing laboured.

“Because that’s… not me.” Jaehyun’s expression changes; he drops his smirk and sits back again. “I was only teasing. I’m sorry.”

“ _ Funny _ .” You laugh nervously, turning away from him as scared tears stung your eyes.

“I’ve upset you. I apologise.”

“It’s fine-” You lie, moving your hand up and wiping the tears.

“No. I’m really sorry. That was mean of me.” Jaehyun mumbles, looking down at his lap. “I’m sorry for scaring you like that. I won’t do it again.”

“It’s fine, really.” You sigh, shaking your head as you refuse to look at him. “Can we just.. can we continue working on the project, please? I can’t wait to hear more of those stories you have.”

“Of course. Where shall we begin?”

**

“You excited to come out tonight, Y/N?” Joy asks, bouncing in her seat on the bed as she and Seulgi wait for you to finish getting ready. It is Friday night, and Joy is fulfilling her promise of bringing you out for a night out, much to Seulgi’s pestering that it ‘ _ isn’t safe for her _ ’. 

“Yeah.” You smile, puckering your lips as you put on your favourite red lipstick. Smoothing out your black dress, you turn to face the girls with a wide grin. “To celebrate my first full week of college!”

“That’s the spirit!” Joy cheers, before turning to Seulgi and sighing at her frown. “Seulgi, enough of the frown, please. You’re ruining the mood.”

“Joy. I really don’t think-”

“It’s  _ fine _ . It’s not like we’re gonna be leaving her alone.” Joy reassures, walking over and slinging an arm around your shoulders. With a smirk, she says: “Partying is no fun on your own.”

“Ignore her, she’s a natural grinch.” Joy says to you, rolling her eyes and poking out her tongue. Seulgi sighs at Joy’s immaturity, and Joy giggles. “Anyways, I love your outfit.”

“Thank you.” You blush.

“Seulgi, doesn’t she look nice?”

“She looks like  _ bait _ .” Seulgi mutters.

“Hm? What was that?”

“Nothing. She said you look great!” Joy says. “Anyways, let’s get going!”

Pulling you from the room, Joy takes you and Seulgi down to the parking lot where a cab waits for you. Climbing in the back, Joy gives the directions to the bar, and for the five minute journey the two of you are chatting excitedly, whilst Seulgi grumbles to herself as she stares out the window.

Pulling up outside the bar, you get out of the cab and look up at the large, red neon sign that beckons you inside, and the thumping bass that could be heard for miles around only adds to your curiosity. Joy giggles with anticipation, not even giving you the chance to back out as she pulls the pair of you inside and through the crowds up to the bar. 

“Evening, ladies.” A barman muses, staring at the three of you with piercing blue eyes. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Please. I’ll take a Bloody Mary.” Joy orders, before turning to Seulgi. “Seulgi?”

“Red Wine.” She deadpans.

“Y/N?”

“Uhm.. well, I’m not the biggest drinker.” You admit sheepishly. “What’s the weakest thing you have?”

“She’ll take a vodka and coke.”

“Coming right up.” The barman takes down the orders and sets off to the other end of the bar. You felt eyes on you, but before you had a chance to survey the crowded room you are interrupted by a cool voice in your ear.

“Fresh meat.” You whip your head around to face the stranger. Striking red eyes glare back at you, and the stranger smirks as he slicks back his platinum blonde hair. “Joy, Seulgi, care to introduce me?”

“Right.. Y/N, this is Taemin. Taemin, this is Y/N.”

“How charming.” Taemin grins, grabbing your hand and bringing it to his cool lips. You give him a strange expression, shifting slightly on the stool. “So, Y/N, what’s someone like you doing in a place like this?”

“I invited her.” Joy cuts in, glaring at Taemin.

“Was I talking to you, Joy?”

“Your drinks, ladies.” You sigh with relief when the barman brings over your drinks. Even more so as he raises an eyebrow towards the intrusive stranger at your side. “And, Taemin, I’m watching you.”

“I’m fine. Harmless.” Taemin says, chuckling as he holds his hands up. Glancing at your drink, he frowns slightly. “Hm. That doesn’t look like many of the drinks here. What is that?”

“A vodka and coke. She’s not a big drinker-” Joy cuts in again, and Taemin groans.

“Again, Joy. Was I talking to you?”

“Taemin, stop.” Seulgi warns. “Remember your last stint?”

“That wasn’t my fault. There was alcohol in the air, and our senses were dampened. So, Y/N. How about you and I share a dance?”

“She’s fine.” Joy comes to your defence for a third time. Taemin glares daggers at her, and Seulgi stares daggers back at him. 

“I wasn’t asking you, Joy. That’s the third time now. Is your name Y/N?”

“No-”

“Then don’t talk for her. Y/N, that dance?”

“I’d rather not..” You mumble, shifting in your seat as the atmosphere grew uncomfortable. You could feel more eyes on you, as the crowd around the bar starts to notice your presence.

“Come on.” Taemin persists, trying to grab your hand. “Just a little dance, it’s harmless.”

“No, really I’m-”

“We’re dancing!” Taemin ignores your insisting, pulling you from the stool and onto the crowded dance floor. Your anxiety grows as he wraps his arms around you, pushing you against his hips as he moves the pair of you to the thumping bass. You start to writhe under his stern grip, praying that someone will take notice and set you free.

“Hoo, you sure do wriggle a lot. It’s quite enticing.” Taemin muses, furthering your anxiety by running the tip of his nose along your neck, breathing in deeply. People around you were starting to notice and whisper, but you tuned them out as you tried to tune out your current situation.

“I want to go.. back to my friends.” You plead, wincing at every touch he makes.

“I only asked for a dance, it’ll be over before you know it.” He chuckles lowly. “Let me show you how to do it..”

Taemin places his hands on your hips, swaying you along his hips and occasionally pushing you against his crotch. Your heart races, as he runs his lips along the back of your shoulder. Then, you hear him lick his lips, and feel him bite into your shoulder. You cry out in pain, feeling his teeth pierce you and tear away at the skin on your shoulder. 

Everything passes by in a blur. In an instant, you were pulled away from Taemin as Jaehyun holds you protectively at his side. To his left was the barman, to his right was Joy and Seulgi.

“That’s enough!” Jaehyun growls, holding you tightly as you place your head against his shoulder, feeling faint.

“Mm.. that’s some nice, fresh meat.” Taemin licks his lips again, smirking as your blood drips down his chin.

“You’re disgusting, ghoul.” Jaehyun grimaces, spitting at Taemin’s feet.

“Now, that’s not very nice of you.” Taemin laughs, his eyes falling back on you. You were close to passing out, which Taemin smirks at. “Oh, looks like I took a little much. Be quick, your little girlfriend is dying.”

“Yuta, deal with this clown.” Jaehyun growls, and the barman steps forward.

“Gladly.”

“Joy, go back and grab her some clean clothes.” Jaehyun turns to face the girls, ensuring that you aren’t seeing the violence that unfolds behind you. “I’m taking her back to my room.”

“Jaehyun, this is all my fault-” Joy apologises, tearing up.

“We can talk about it later. Move, now.”

**

Sunlight streams through the edges of the blinds that cover Jaehyun’s window. Groggily opening your eyes, you blink as the sunlight sends a mild headache coursing through your nerves. It only worsens the pain that you are feeling in your left shoulder. 

“Ow..” Your voice is hoarse, as you try to sit up. The pain is too much to bear at that moment, and you fall backwards on the sheets. You groan softly as the wave of pain washes over you, but you still persist in sitting up.

“Don’t get up too quickly.” Jaehyun jumps up from his seat in the corner of the room. Coming over to the bed, he holds out a hand. Supporting you, he helps you to sit up, and you gently rest against his pillows.

“What.. where am I?”

“You’re in my room.”

“What?!” You blush profusely, heart starting to race. “How did I get here..?”

“It’s a long story.”

“Tell me.”

“Alright.” Jaehyun sighs, sitting on the bed by your feet. “First, what do you remember?”

“Well, I was with Joy and Seulgi. Then this guy came up to us, and he wanted me to dance with him. He was creepy, but I hoped after a dance he’d go away.” You frown, trying your best to recount the previous night. Your eyes widen as your memory comes back, showing you the terrifying events vividly. “Then.. I remember he bit me - oh my god.”

“Yeah.”

“Jaehyun, tell me what’s going on.” You insist.

“Right. Well, the guy that bit you? He’s Taemin. He’s a ghoul. Ghouls are a part of the supernatural, a monster that thrives on human flesh.”

“What..?” You shake your head in disbelief. “No, monsters don’t exist. All of that’s just-”

“Made up? Gothic fiction?” Jaehyun asks, raising his eyebrow. “Yeah, we get that a lot.”

“ _ We? _ ”

“This school, White Mountain Academy, is one of the first schools to fully integrate both human and supernatural. Joy and Seulgi? They’re vampires. Your friend Mark? He’s a warlock. Yuta and I, we’re also vampires. And Taemin, is a ghoul.”

“This is all.. some sort of dream, right?” You ask, nervously laughing. “I’m dreaming right now.”

“Does this hurt?” Jaehyun reaches forward, pressing his thumb against your bandaged shoulder.

“Ow!” You scream softly, slapping his hand away. “Yes!” 

“Then it’s real.”

“What.. the  _ fuck. _ ”

“Let me explain.” Jaehyun says, sighing softly. “See, when you enroll in the academy, you have to take a DNA test. This assigns you to a class within the school, human or supernatural. People around the campus, the people in our classes. We’re all integrated.” 

“See, not  _ everyone  _ you’ve met will be one of us, but there will be some that are.”

“Okay..” You nod, slowly understanding him.

“And, those stories I said were from my great-grandfather? That was a lie.”

“What?”

“I’ve been a vampire since 1912, the maiden voyage of the Titanic. I was the one to go through the wars, the Great Depression. All of that, was experienced by me.”

“This is some sort of joke, surely..” You shake your head again, convinced that you were having some sort of intense fever dream, and in reality you were fast asleep in your bed.

“I’m afraid not.” Jaehyun apologises. “See, we exist within this world with our own rules, like the humans. We go to work, we study, we co-exist with one important rule: we don’t harm the humans. Now, Taemin was.. someone that didn’t follow these ideals. He was expelled after his last little incident that resulted in the death of a student, and we thought he was banished back to his hometown. But, clearly he wasn’t. And, unfortunately, you were caught in the crossfire.”

“I’m sorry.” You frown. “Joy was the one to invite me, and now I get why Seulgi was so against it-”

“Y/N, why do you think there are two bars in this town? Terra, or  _ Earth _ . Infernis, or  _ Underworld _ . Earth for the human students, and Underworld for the supernatural.”

“Ah. That makes sense.”

“Yes. With Joy bringing a human to our side, and with Taemin’s slip-up, it’s going to be very, very messy. Except..”

“Except?”

“I.. don’t know. I have a gut feeling that perhaps you have ties to my world that you don’t realise.”

“What..?” You raise an eyebrow. “No.. I’m pretty sure I’m a human..”

“I see.” He frowns, still unconvinced. However, he drops the subject rather quickly. “Alright, I’ll trust your judgement for now. But, I’m usually very good at sensing these things. And, for some reason, yours is a very strong sense.”

“Moving on then. That concoction that Doyoung prepared should have worked its magic. Can you move your shoulder?”

“Yeah..” You say in disbelief, as you are able to move your shoulder with no pain whatsoever. “I don’t feel any pain anymore?”

“Bless that alchemist.” Jaehyun mumbles, before getting off his bed. “Okay. I’ll leave you to get dressed, then I’m walking you back to your dorm.”

“I’m sure I’ll be okay--”

“I’m taking you back to your dorm.” He insists. “Please? It will just ease my mind.”

“Okay. Fine.” You sigh, and he smiles contently. He then briskly leaves the room, leaving the door slightly ajar as you began to change into the clothes that Joy had brought over. Once dressed, you timidly leave the room and join Jaehyun. Taking you by the wrist, he walks you back.

**

“Y/N, I have something to confess.” Jaehyun insists, interrupting your lunch by striding into the cafeteria and butting into the conversation you were a part of.

“Jaehyun?” You turn to face him, putting down your sandwich. You could sense Joy and Seulgi smirking to each other in their seats. “Uhm. Okay? What is it?”

“Come with me.”

“Why can’t you just tell me here?”

“ _ Please? _ ” He insists.

“Okay..” You sigh, pushing back your chair and standing up. “uhm, I’ll be back in a bit, girls.”

The girls let you leave, and you follow Jaehyun out of the room and down the hall. He stops at a door, and pulls you inside.

“Jaehyun, why did you bring me to the supply closet-” You ask when he flicks on the light and a mop nearly hits you in the back of the head.

“I’ve grown quite infatuated by you.”

“What?”

“I don’t know what it is.” Jaehyun grumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But, for some reason, I constantly want to be near you. Maybe it was the whole ordeal with Taemin, or maybe it’s your possible ties to the supernatural that’s sending me into a frenzy-”

“Calm down.” You say. “Tell me slowly.”

“Okay. I.. love you?”

“Huh? Jaehyun, you met me three weeks ago-”

“Yes, I know. Very sudden for you humans.”

“Very sudden for  _ everyone _ .” You insist, widening your eyes. “Not just us humans.”

“I’m aware. That’s what’s so weird about it -- I’ve never felt like this towards anyone, in all my hundreds of years.” He confesses. “I’m drawn to you like I’ve never been drawn to any other. I have this need to be around you, all the time. To protect you and keep you safe, so that nothing bad ever happens to you like the last time.”

“Jaehyun, I’m fine. Really.”

“Joy tells me you’ve been having nightmares since that night.”

“I..” You hug yourself, sighing. Joy was telling the truth: since that night, you had been waking up screaming most hours of the night. Thankfully you weren’t alone in your dark room, and Joy would always let you climb into her bed to sleep out the rest of the night. 

“Y/N.. I know how sudden this is for you. It’s quite a rush for me too, but I can’t stop it or slow it down.” Jaehyun mumbles, looking at you very seriously. “Please. To ease my mind, just let me be there for you, always?”

“Are you.. asking to be my boyfriend?”

“In human terms, yes.”

“Okay.” You say, breathing deeply. “Uh, can I get back to you?”

“You can’t just tell me now?”

“I haven’t really had a serious relationship in a long while.” You confess. “And, considering the person asking me is the person that saved my life from death by supernatural, it needs some serious thought.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Jaehyun admits, stepping back slightly. “I apologise for trying to rush you. I’ll give you your space, but I would like an answer soon.”

“Alright. Give me a few days. I promise to get back to you.”

“Thank you. Get back to your lunch. I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

Saying goodbye, you leave him in the supply closet as you return back to your lunch. When you return, you quickly told the girls what Jaehyun had wanted, and they admit that they hadn’t seen it coming. Joy is quick to reminisce how Jaehyun had never bothered with any of his potential partners, and you being the first of many must mean he was being quite serious.

It took you three days of long thought before you could provide him with an answer. You were in the middle of a pop quiz when you lean over to him at the back of the class.

“Jaehyun?”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“I’ve thought about your question a lot.”

“And?”

“I accept your proposal.”

**

You wake from another vivid nightmare, screaming into the darkness. And, like every other night, you weren’t alone. By your side is Jaehyun, who had been holding you comfortingly as you had slept.

“Y/N?”

“Jaehyun?” You ask, fear in your voice as you look for him in the dark.

“Hey, I’m here. It’s okay.” Jaehyun soothes, holding you closely. His voice and touch calms you, as you rest your head again his chest, his strong heartbeat pounding against your forehead.

“Another nightmare.”

“Mm.”

“I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help ease the nightmares. I can talk to Doyoung for a potion perhaps, or ask Mark for some help-” You shook your head, taking your head away to lean up and kiss him deeply. He’s quick to pull away, blinking at you.

“Hey, hey. Why the sudden burst of passion?”

“I just.. I don’t know.” You confess, sighing. “I just need you. You help me.”

“I see.” He says, furrowing his eyebrows. “Y/N.. I haven’t really done this with a human before, not for a while. I don’t want to hurt you-”

“I trust you.”

“Okay. If you’re sure.”

“Please.” You say, longing in your voice. “Please, just try.”

Jaehyun hums, drawing a cool finger along your jawline as he pulls you back. You melt onto his lips, long buried feelings of passion blossoming again. You shift your position, straddling him as he runs his cool hands up your back. Pulling his lips from yours, he presses sweet kisses along your jawline as you hum deeply. You tilt back your head, giving him more room to spread his lips over you. Your eyes fall shut, and you bit down on your lip to suppress a soft moan.

You gasp as you feel his hands slipping under your shirt. Pulling his hands back out after a second, he brings his hands up front as he unbuttons the shirt, stripping it from your shoulders and discarding it smoothly to the floor. He moves his hands around the back to unclasp your bra, and he soon discards that to the floor. You whimper softly as he pulls you against his chest and starts moving his lips along your collarbone, teeth softly scratching your skin.

Jaehyun moves his hands downward, gently moving you from his crotch so that he could push down his sweatpants. You help him, pulling at the sweats until they reached his ankles. Pulling you back onto him, he guides you into a rhythm that you continue on your own. You feel him tightening under you as his fingers fiddled with the hem of your panties.You hear him softly whine as he struggles, and you assist him by removing the cloth barrier.

Neither of you say a word to each other; your small responses and fumbling actions was enough to spur you on. Your soft moans as he’d run your lips along your chest, teasing each and every one of your nerves with his playful biting. His delicate whines as you’d rock against his hips, swaying to the beat he had set up. His desperate grasping at your wrists and thighs as he gets harder and harder under your hips. 

When you feel he had had enough teasing, you pull at the hem of his boxer shorts. You tug at them with anticipation, as his fumbling fingers assist you. His hardened cock springs free, pre-cum dripping from the throbbing tip. Jaehyun scrambles for protection, groaning under the weight of his boner as he drapes the rubbery latex over himself and pulls you back onto him. Without any words, he pushes himself into you.

Letting out a long mewl, you rock against his hips, riding him intensely. He arches his back, gripping at your hips as he speeds up the pace. Your breathing becomes laboured as you feel yourself nearing climax. Jaehyun was also getting closer to the edge, and the two of you let out a beautiful harmony as you simultaneously reach climax. 

Placing a soft kiss on his swollen lips, you pull yourself out and lay down beside him, resting your head on his chest. Jaehyun removes the used condom from his limpness, putting it on the table to be thrown out in the morning. Wrapping an arm around you, he pulls you closer.

“That was..” He says, speechless as you snuggle into his side.

“Mm.”

“Are you hurt?”

“I don’t think so.”

“It’s too dark to see right now.” He says. “I don’t feel any physical damage, but I’ll check in the morning-”

“Okay, can you just lighten up a little bit?” You chuckle. “Normally people are on cloud nine after they orgasm. Do vampires not feel that?”

“I’m sorry.” He says. “That was amazing. I’ll try not to worry so much.”

“Thank you.”

“Get some sleep. You need your rest.”

“You’ll let me stay, right?”

“Always.”

**

“Jaehyun..” You hum, smiling at your boyfriend as the two of you left class.

“Y/N?”

“It’s Winter break now.”

“It is indeed.” He hums. “Are you going back home?”

“Yes.”

“I see.”

“I want you to come with me.” You say. “To meet my grandparents.”

“So suddenly?”

“We’ve been together for three months. That’s plenty long enough.” You laugh softly. “Please? They’re very important to me. They’ve been my only family since I was eleven years old - that’s when my parents died.”

“Right, they died in a car accident?”

“Yeah.” You nod, only briefly remembering that fateful day. “But, they’re extremely important to me, as are you. And, this would make me super happy.”

“I see. Well, knowing that, I’d be honoured to go with you, and give thanks to your grandparents for raising someone as wonderful as you.”

“Okay!” You exclaim excitedly. “We’ll leave tomorrow morning, heading off at around ten. It’ll be about four hours drive, is that okay?”

“It’s fine.”

“Great.” You smile brightly. “Okay, let’s get lunch.”

You couldn’t stop talking about tomorrow, going on and on about it all through the lunch hour, and even more as Jaehyun walked you back to your dorm. Your plan was as follows: Jaehyun would come get you at around ten, and he’d drive the two of you there. You’d stay there for the week, returning Sunday.

Ten o’clock rolls around soon enough, and you’re overflowing with excitement when Jaehyun comes to collect you. He laughs at your excitement, joining you to some degree as he carries your bags to his car. Throughout the drive, his hand moves subconsciously to yours, and he rubs the back of your hand tenderly.

You point out your grandfather’s truck as you pull up to the house. Jaehyun parks outside, and he quickly moves to get your bags from the trunk and open the passenger side door for you, to which you bashfully blush. Holding both bags in one hand, he slips his other hand into yours.

“What a quaint little house.” He remarks as you walk up the pathway to the front door.

“Yep.” You hum. The house had barely changed, aside from being decorated for the Christmas season. You smile, remembering how your grandparents had always gone above and beyond for you on Christmas, spoiling you as their sole grandchild. “Don’t be scared, my grandparents have a tendency to be kinda grilling.”

“I’m prepared.” Jaehyun smirks, letting go of your hand to knock on the wooden door. There’s a three second delay, before your grandmother answers the door, your grandfather a few paces behind.

“Hi! I missed you guys!” You exclaim, letting go of Jaehyun to reach forward and embrace your grandmother.

“Y/N!” She muses, her smile bright. But as she looks over at the man beside you, offering her a kind smile, her smile disappears and in its place a slight frown. “Oh, you bought.. company.”

“Right. this is my boyfriend, Jaehyun.” You say, motioning to him. “Babe, these are my grandparents, Dorothy and Brian.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hm.” Your grandmother huffs. “Y/N, I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

“Yeah, it’s all kinda sudden.. Please be kind to him.”

“Hm.”

“Grandma..” You sigh.

“Y/N.. we just want you to be careful around this..  _ thing _ .”

“Grandma!” You gasp, shocked at her sudden coldness when she had always been so kind-hearted.

“I don’t think I’m very welcome here..” Jaehyun observes, smiling sheepishly. He leans forward and kisses your cheek. “I’ll go and wait in the car.”

“Jaehyun..” You sigh, watching him walk back down the path. As he gets in the car, you turn back to face your grandmother. ”Grandma, what is wrong with you?”

“You bring that creature into our house, the very thing that destroyed your parents!” Your grandmother snaps, tears stinging her eyes as your grandfather reaches for her.

“What are you talking about?”

“Your Jaehyun isn’t human! He’s a monster!”

“How.. how did you know about that?”

“We know all about the academy and its monstrous students. Especially that boyfriend of yours.. but you were too young to remember him.”

“Remember him?” You raise an eyebrow, confused.  _ Had you met Jaehyun before _ ? “Grandma.. is there something you want to tell me.”

“Jaehyun..” She sighs. “he’s a killer, sweetheart. That fatal accident that claimed your parents’ lives? That was caused by him. Your parents were hunting him, and he had gotten way too aggressive and caught onto their trail. He caused that accident, and he would have killed you had we not intercepted-”

“Wait.. my parents were  _ hunting  _ him?” You ask.

“Yes. You’re a part of a very long line of monster hunters. You pass as a human, yet your DNA is gifted with superhuman abilities. Fast healing, and you’re extremely agile.”

“I…” You blink, shaking your head in disbelief. None of this made any sense to you, no matter how hard you tried to understand it.

“You remember when you fell out of that tree when you were twelve? You broke your arm, and it healed within two days?”

“Yeah..”

“That was the awakening of your abilities.” Your grandmother says. “And you have many more to come, I’m sure. That is why we pulled some strings to get you into that school.”

“To grow my abilities?”

“So that you can take him down.” Your grandmother nods. “And yet, you fell in love with him.”

“You want me to kill Jaehyun?” You ask, heart pounding in your chest.

“Yes. He’s our top target, even after all this time. Our community cannot wait to see his end; many have tried but failed. But, he won’t expect it from you.”

“Grandma..” You felt sick, and tears stung your eyes as you couldn’t believe what you had just heard. Not only were you a part of his world, your sole reason for existing was to take him out.

“It’s your destiny, Y/N.” Your grandmother insists. She mutters something to your grandfather, and he quickly disappears, soon returning with a pair of silver revolvers. Your grandmother takes them from him, thrusting them into your hands. 

“Here, take these. These guns belonged to your mother, loaded with the poison that will take him down once and for all. Do it soon, before he hunts again.”

You try to protest, but they weren’t listening to you. They push you from the house, insisting again that you killed your target soon. You stand there, staring at the shut door in shock. Looking down at the weapons in your hands, a tear falls down your cheek as you conceal them in the hem of your jeans, covering the grips with your coat.

Jaehyun asks how you are when you returned to the car, quickly noticing your tears. You lied to him, insisting that it was nothing, and you just wanted to go back to the academy. Jaehyun obliges, thankfully to get away from that place as he quietly drives you back.

Halfway through the drive, Jaehyun notices how unusually quiet you were. Reaching over to hold your hand, he offers you a kind glance.

“Hey,” He asks softly, smiling sweetly. “are you alright?”

“Jaehyun..” Your voice is shaky, as you feel the grips of the guns digging into your skin. With a shaking hand, you pull one of the guns free.

“Y/N..?” Jaehyun looks over at you for a second, staring down the barrel of your gun. Your heart skips a beat.

“ _ I’m so sorry. _ ”


End file.
